Richter Belmont VS Johnny Joestar
Template jr.png|Arigarmy JohnnyRichter2.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Richter Belmont VS Johnny Joestar is a What-If? Death Battle by Arigarmy, featuring Richter Belmont from the Castlevania series and Johnny Joestar from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Description Castlevania VS JoJo! The seventh Belmont duels the seventh Joestar! The number seven is tied with luck, but these two have the exact opposite and bring disdain to their family name. Will the one who cursed the vampire killers slay the one who cursed the heritage for the future? Interlude Hey all, ''Arigarmy'' here. I was bored and decided to revisit an old hobby to see if I had the same skills I had before or if I improved upon them. This isn't some type of grandiose return, this is just something fun done for old times sake. That also means getting rid of some norms, AKA not doing the Wiz and Boomstick stuff. It's not 2015 anymore where they were just generic hosts, they've fleshed out a lot. That means I gotta make my own hosts, not derived from any preexisting characters or wacky OCs, just hosts I want to make up. tl;dr here's wojak and gondola (W and G.) ---- (Invader) W: Like the English nobles of today, a dynasty is needed to protect your family name and keep your dominance strong to build upon the trust of the people. G: Yeah, like Louis XIV. But on the other hand, some rotten people are like Louis XVI and just tear the whole thing apart. Maybe Wikipedia that if you don't get it. W: Richter Belmont, the Belmont that revived Dracula. G: And Johnny Joestar, the cripple that cried Jesus. We're literally two made-up people. W: And it's our job to regurgitate a bunch of information to find out who would... a Death Battle! Richter Belmont (Clock Tower - Don't Cry Jennifer) W: Count Dracula: A reincarnating being with the sole purpose to wipe out humanity for the murders of those close to him in an effort to defy God himself. G: I've heard of people going in spiritual journeys before, but this man went so far as to find a Dracula that already existed, has him killed, and then just replace him without batting an eye. W: Dracula, originally named Matthias, was defeated by his war buddy Leon Belmont after turning to the dark side. Though he escaped, Leon had dedicated his family's legacy to defeat him whenever he came back. G: And oh man, he was not kidding around. Time passes and we got Trevor, Simon, Christopher, Christopher's son that nobody cares about, Juste, who nobody cares about even more, and they all sealed him away just as soon he popped back in by... whoever wanted him back. It's not like he wanted to come back to life every time. [https://youtu.be/OMTizJemHO8?t=5 "It is not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute."] (Rondo of Blood - Bloodlines) W: In 1792, Richter Belmont had come to do what any other Belmont would do: kill Dracula. Not only was he burning his village, but he had also been kind enough to kidnap his fiance, Annette. G: Luckily, he wasn't hard to find. Every time Dracula wants to pop in, he just gets his own castle that magically comes out of nowhere. And who else to lead Richter there but the Grim Reaper himself? W: This series of events is always known as Castlevania. As Dracula comes, so does the castle, and the same applies for when Dracula goes. It's not just the catchy name of the game. G: You got your usual folk. Skeletons, werewolves, totally-not-Frankenstein, yadda yadda it's the same stuff done by different people. And hey, he even got his sister-in-law to help out by... slaying monsters with woodland creatures. Hey, whatever works. W: Richter obviously defeated Dracula and his henchmen. He had saved his fiance and the world from Dracula's terror, but Richter felt empty afterward. G: Sure, doing some BDSM work on your local baddies is good, but nothing could ever top beating Dracula. He wanted more glory, more power, more- oops, he just revived Dracula. W: Richter realized that each battle with Dracula just only happens once per Belmont. He became somewhat of a narcissist. He wanted more to his name. Why not just slay him two times? A dozen? One million?! G: That's before good 'ol Alucard, sonofdraculabythewayshould'vementioned, walked in and slapped the sense out of him. I mean literally, the sense came out and he killed it. W: It turns out Richter's emotions were tampered with by the previously thought-to-be-dead dark priest Shaft. Richter was the prime target of manipulation because he was the strongest Belmont yet, and that alone put him among all of the other current hunters out there. G: Even after Alucard saved the day, Shaft left a crucial mark on the Belmonts history - cursing the very weapon of the Belmonts: the Vampire Killer. Richter's mistake was so cataclysmic that not even he could use the weapon without terrifying side-effects. Even his in-laws that had to use it for a bit died prematurely after doing their substitute teacher duties. It's really fucked up. W: It wouldn't be until World War II where the offshoot Morris Clan restored the whip to its former glory, and Richter was in 1797 when his mistake was made; close to 150 years. G: Man, is it me or does this family have a lot of convenient relatives at their side 24/7? (Castlevania Judgement - Vampire Killer) G: But live and let die, look at how awesome this guy looks! Richter is not only a master of weapons but also martial arts. He can kick, slide, kick slide, and- that's actually it. W: Richter's main weapon of choice, before the whole curse thing, is the Vampire Killer, a whip forged to perfection with alchemy... and the life of Leon's fiance, who was sacrificed after becoming a vampire. G: Even if she got Old Yeller'd, it was worth it! Look at how far that thing goes! W: The whip has seen numerous depictions as leather and chain, but the strongest variation is the Morningstar depiction. The Morningstar is a chain with a ball-end and is suggested to be twice as long as the average man: over 11 feet (350 cm)! G: Richter's also packing sub-weapon heat in the form of boomerangs shaped like crucifixes, throwing axes, throwing daggers, and the mighty holy water! Stand back, 'less you wish to be splashed to death! W: Richter can also use a stopwatch to slow down time for a few seconds per usage. It sounds a bit helpless, but he has unlimited use on the item. G: And if he's not feeling like that's working, he can crash bigger items into you. I guess you could call them item crashes! Thousand Knives slices and dices a thousand times, and the Axes circle his very being and unleash a bullet hell no Touhou has seen before! W: The Bible shoots a holy beam in the shape of the Star of David. The Holy Water issues a storm that drowns the undead with burning water: Hydro Storm! G: And the ultimatum: Grand Cross! This ain't your average Bible study when you're stabbing into the heart of demons! W: And this time, the Stopwatch actually stops time for briefly ten seconds. With these tools combined and the range of the Vampire Killer, Richter may just become completely untouchable from a distance. G: Speaking of whips, the Vampire Killer itself can take out walls to reveal the sweet wall meat, or be used to rip monsters twice Richter's size apart! W: Richter obviously has powerscaling down for Dracula in durability and speed. The most powerful before him, Simon, was capable of leaping through crossbow arrows like it was nothing! Of course Richter can do the same thing with regular arrows. And defeating Dracula, the man who controls Castlevania singlehandedly, is no easy task in power. G: Castlevania is really weird to explain. If you're Dracula, you have control over these weird dimension thingies that loop and change and get created and therefore are just as capable of being destroyed and whatnot. Such as solar eclipses, lots of 'em. It sets the mood at the cost of ruining the tides by moving the goddamn moon in place. W: This is relying on the power known simply as Chaos, a universe within itself that embodies all evil. Whether or not Dracula is always using this supposedly powerful power to its maximum is ambiguous. It should be noted that Dracula's not punching the Belmonts out of existence, it's just magic he uses. It's not the Belmont destroying the vampire either, but the Vampire Killer, which itself is enchanted to do extra damage and bypass the durability of the undead. This means that we can't pin down how strong Richter is '''alone'. But with all of these tools he makes up for an admirable fighter in strength and speed.'' G: But for all that looks cool comes the uncool. And I mean him losing his cool. W: The issue with Richter is his cockiness. He's very prideful of his place in the world, whether you like it or not. An angry Richter can make rash decisions... like ruining your only tool to defeat Dracula. G: And without the Vampire Killer, Richter's hard power is kaput. One wrong move can mean death harder than beating Simon's Quest. W: But despite all that he had done, could he really be blamed for what he had done if he had no control? After the events of Symphony of the Night, he learned to mellow out and take it smoothly. G: Whether you're the lowest of the low or you're a Simon, a Belmont is always one of the most ferocious fighters you'll ever see in your life. Or undead life, pick your poison. [https://youtu.be/FDthE3yD8ew?t=370 "You're right. We '''never learn'. But we'll have to someday. And in the meantime, if you do come back, someone like me will be waiting."] Johnny Joestar '(The Andy Griffith Show)' '''G: Now I'm no NASCAR fan, but if someone told me I could win 10 million from winning a single race: I would definitely take that chance.' W: The Steel Ball Run was an 1890 cross-continental race from California to New York hosted by none other than the President of the United States himself. G: Everyone wanted in on this big publicity stunt. The big men down South, the Europeans, a... guy who can't even walk. Assassins? CYBORGS??? W: Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar was a prodigy jockey continuing the legacy of his prematurely killed brother, Nicholas. He had it all. Fame, fortune, women; only rivaled by one Diego Brando. G: That meant living the big Gilded Age life of 1890s America where everyone and their moms were corrupt. He could do whatever he wanted, and nobody could stop him, not even the poor! Well, except they could shoot him right in the back. G: Hah, karma. (Heritage for the Future - Main Theme) W: Johnny was left paralyzed from the waist down. No longer could he participate in horse races. His popularity, fame, and glory all came to a halt. Dio became an international sensation. His father even disowned him for his failures. G: That was until one strapping Italian man used his balls of steel to make Johnny's legs move just a bit. I know that sounds gross, but I'm not wrong. W: Gyro Zeppeli was an Italian looking for money to give one innocent child set for execution an amnesty. He joined the race, and eventually met Johnny, who was obsessing over his... skills... to let him walk once more. He wasn't in it for the money, he just wanted his life back. G: And then JESUS CHRIST HIMSELF got involved. W: Turned out the President, Funny Valentine, didn't just want publicity, he wanted a corpse. This special corpse was divided into several mummified limbs and body parts that belonged to a not-so-well-known Saint. G: If Valentine had Jesus, America would be safe and probably convert to being Mormons. Too bad Jesus sided with Johnny, though. W: Johnny was ultimately victorious, but it came at great costs. Johnny didn't even win the race, nor was he able to keep the Holy Corpse. But as time passed, Johnny became more reliant on his supposed need for the corpse; the need to get back to 'zero'. G: Years down the line in the early 1900s, Johnny's wife, Rina, was coming down with an odd case of being a human vegetable if a vegetable was turning into a rock. W: Johnny took to drastic measures and stole the Holy Corpse from New York, took it to Japan, and used its powers to heal his wife. But what healed his wife soon took its toll on his son. And to reverse the tolls on his son, he had to sacrifice his own life to repent his sin. G: The feds then took "the corpse"'s body away, but what they actually took was Johnny's. That's not all. Rina's family line, the Higashikatas, were forever cursed for the firstborn to have a fatal rock-skinned illness that could only be solved with a sacrifice using the holy powers of the corpse buried in a shrine. Even the Joestar line was beginning to have its effect tolled on them in the 2010s. W: Johnny's desperate attempts to save the ones he loved ultimately ruined the generations to come. (Eyes of Heaven - Johnny Joestar) G: But Johnny can't get where he is without the powers he learned along the way. Johnny had to learn the same technique that gave his legs a second chance: the Spin. W: The Spin is a special technique that utilizes early Greek philosophies and ideas. By using the Golden Rectangle as a reference, Johnny can make things spin and contort to his will; even himself. The more he applies energy, the more powerful or durable an object becomes. You could basically make a human stick to anything, punch harder than a Mike Tyson, or become bulletproof. This combined with his Stand, Tusk, allows him to spin his fingernails at rapid rates and then fire them like a gun. G: You wanna know how Johnny got Tusk? The same reason Jesus is so buddy buddy with him. Jesus' body parts are literally INSIDE Johnny. W: Well, as the story progresses he continuously gains and loses pieces of the corpse, but he ultimately always has a single vertebra of the spine left in him at all times, which gives him access to his powers. G: Tusk ACT1 is a cute little thing that just lets him spin his nails and shoot them. The velocity of his nails are so powerful he could make the ground erupt or let him glide for movement. Then ACT2 transforms on that by embracing the Golden Ratio, homing on foes, and even if he misses, he can make the bullet hole travel and then create damage wherever it lands. W: But the further down we go, things get more complicated. ACT3 allows Johnny to hide and travel between dimensions formed through pocket holes. But how he uses this power is more... irrational. G: Oh come on! And who's bright idea was that, huh? W: Quite literally Jesus'. As some would say: ye have little faith. G: When Johnny puts a bullet in his head, or really anywhere for that matter, it can create a void that can be sent anywhere possible. The void sucks in his body where it lays between dimensions and can have certain limbs pop out of them at will. But only Johnny can get in, and anything else that dares to try will get sliced by the power of portal logic. W: But the only one to surpass even that is the one that came with the greatest sacrifice: Tusk ACT4. To even '''appear', it has to be coaligned with the Infinite Rotation. To achieve this, you have to match the Spin with the exact infinite spiral technique of a golden rectangle.'' G: And conveniently, a galloping horse moving at a natural pace can do just the trick. Or really he can just get launched in the air. Or really anything that mimics a horse's movement. W: ACT4 is the form everyone knows the most. This is both for being the ORAORA punchghost people love about the series and being overpowered. G: When we said infinite, we weren't kidding. Even if it misses, it will search the entire Earth for you on foot until it touches you, and you don't want to even know what happens once you reach that point. You may be thinking "oh I just don't need to get punched by it" or something, but you're wrong. The bullet is ACT4. And once it's loose, it's everywhere. It's on the floor, it's on the wall, it can even pass dimensions and alternate universes to catch you. Hell, it's immune to time itself. If you can escape, you're better than Neo in the Matrix. W: Once the effects of ACT4 have touched you, it's already too late. ACT4 forces your very cells to spin, which keep you locked in place. Any attempt to move and you're moved back. The Spin is so strong that it will begin to wear down and disintegrate your very being. Even your soul will be destroyed as it lingers. G: The bullets themselves aren't a joke either. They function like actual bullets in speed but are even stronger than real-life ones. He can make average joes an unrecognizable mess and break apart boulders with ease, and that's only ACT1. Not to mention Johnny can just casually react to bullets on the dime. W: ACT4 could even get damage out of THE WORLD. G: But I thought that was a different DIO! W: No no no, '''THE WORLD', not The World. It's... a hard debate. People have argued that since it's basically the same Stand with the same rules, it should scale across the two continuities. Others argue that continuity inconsistencies like the differences between the Part 4 Killer Queen and Part 8 Killer Queen should invalidate the idea.'' G: You mean it could be the same as that super strong, diamond breaking, house busting Star Platinum but also could just not? W: It depends on what you believe. G: Well even if it is, good luck getting it out in the first place. W: Thus begins Johnny's long list of weaknesses. He can't just fire nail shots willy-nilly, the nails are actually being shot out and need time to grow back. With ACT1, it takes a few seconds at a time. But from ACT2 onward, it's increased to about a minute. He can eat herbs and such to lessen the time, but the time needed is still there. G: And good luck using ACT4 if you aren't on a horse, or being kicked by a horse, or in general anything that isn't on a horse. W: And believe it or not, Johnny himself is susceptible to his own infinite rotation, as it has been done before. ACT4 can selectively pass through objects to affect him. Therefore, you can chain together physical interactions that trap Johnny to his own powers. Say Johnny shot a bullet from your gun, but you shoot Johnny back, affecting him with the Spin. G: Oh yeah, and the whole paraplegic thing. In other words, the guy can't walk-''' W: Yes he can. '''G: W-What? When?! HOW!?! W: Johnny got shot in the spine. Johnny has a part of Jesus' spine. Jesus can perform miracles like heal the blind. Therefore, a miracle was performed at some point and Johnny slowly learned how to walk again over the course of the race. G: Man, all this mumbo jumbo talk makes my brain rack. Richter's just so much easier to understand but now I just have to learn all this Stand mechanics and infinity and actual bible stuff. I mean just look at how much longer this entire text is compared to the last one just to explain things! W: Johnny has gone through the turmoil that no other men have. To gain back his life, he had to make crucial sacrifices. He fought for the justice he believed in, and it ultimately got him killed. He never cared if he was right or in the wrong, just that it was all he had going for him. G: And that's how it all goes down... in the true man's world. [https://s2.mangadex.org/data/22a6d0467928aacbf17fee73b94878d7/f15.png "My soul was '''dying' slowly before I entered this race. Now I feel like it's reborn..."] DEATH BATTLE! W: ''Welp, we fulfilled our existence. G: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Richter! JoJo! NOTE: Hirohiko Araki's writing in the early 2000s to now had people usually put emphasis on certain words in sentences, usually with those wacky brackets that are the Japanese equivalent to quotation marks. To emulate it, I'm just going to 'do this' instead. ---- Unknown Forest Area - Night "Hand over that corpse!", a confident voice echoed through the woods. A carriage sped through the ground, bumping and jumping on the piles of dead leaves and sticks. Two figures were on this open carriage: a clad warrior and a ghastly spirit holding a scythe. It was Richter Belmont and Death. A third figure, hidden away in the brush, perked at the loud demanding of Richter. Nothing the mysterious party had heard was so esoteric, yet intriguing. The grim reaper cackled. "You left yourself open, Belmont, so I just '''had' to take the chance!" Richter grit his teeth at the remark. At one end of Death's scythe was a dangling bodybag with a mummified corpse hidden away inside. Death had robbed Richter. He had revealed an ax and hurled it upward in an attempt to cut the cloth down, but Death fleed and the body with it. "''Dammit! What was I thinking!?", he cursed himself in his own mind. The horses guiding Richter's vehicle had slowed before eventually coming to a panicked halt. Richter was confused; were the undead already here? Then, gunshots. Multiple ones. The horses neighed and swayed in a frantic upset. Richter was baffled. Suddenly, all four of the wheels had spontaneously burst, causing the carriage to fall apart and free the horses. As his steeds cowardly galloped, the vampire hunter examined his surroundings. From underneath his cloak, he pulled out a chained weapon with a crucifix at the hilt. "Did you say something about a 'corpse'?", an omnipresent voice asked sternly. "Who are you?", Richter exclaimed, "Show yourself!" Silence. Richter kept his grip and his breath steady. He could hear a faint rhythm of movement from behind him. A gray horse alongside a cloaked individual emerged from the thick of the forest. "What do you know about a 'corpse'?", the stranger asked again, but this time lowered his head so he could not be totally visible. "Didn't you see it? It's gone.", Richter replied. The unknown man sighed. "I'm calling bullshit on that.". The man aggressively revealed his identity by throwing away the coat. He had a strange outfit, hat, and long hair. This was the jockey prodigy Jonathan "Joe Kid" "JoJo" "The Wrong Son" "Johnny" Joestar. "There's only one corpse that I know of that people are fighting wars over, so I suggest you answer honestly.", Johnny interrogated as he rose his hand. Richter examined his questioner. He thought to himself, "What would this guy want to do with Dracula? Probably one of his religious crazies.". Johnny had the same motif. "Was this guy hired by the U.S. Government, or is he just on his own spiritual journey?". Both of their minds were filled with mockery. "This is the last I'll tell you: it's '''not' here.". "'I really don't care what your excuse is, but I 'need' that corpse.". Johnny's fingers were enveloped in several rings, and then his nails began to create rotating discs. Richter was surprised, and then revealed a partial length of his weapon: the Vampire Killer. He flailed the chain down as it swung above the ground. "Then I guess I'll have to force you out of here.". Some would say it was bad luck that they were bound together. '''FIGHT! A flat disc ejected itself from Johnny's nail and cut through the air. Richter widened his eyes at the image and swiftly shifted his body to avoid it. The vampire slayer's movements were elegant like a dance and harmonized to unleash his whip. The nail shot decreased Richter's accuracy by a little bit, scraping the skin of the horse. Slow Dancer whinnied in a panic and instinctively galloped to escape its assailant. However, Johnny remained in control of the direction. Slow Dancer homed in on Richter, and Johnny shot two more nails from his middle and ring finger. Richter sidestepped the first bullet, but the second one caught him in his thigh. He winced. He did not expect such force and power from a small projectile. It was so much that he had to jump back to prevent himself from losing balance. Richter realized that Johnny was playing the sniper's game, and he was happy to play along. He reached into the depths of his coat and revealed several types of throwing items of his choice. Johnny turned his steed around to joust him once again, taking aim. When his finger gave him imaginary crosshairs, it was blocked by the sight of a single knife. Johnny shifted his attention to the blade, letting the enveloping razor-sharp fingernail cut the bullet into halves. The moment he did, a wave of other thrown goodies were at his way. A throwing ax was thrown overhead with his beheaded corpse's name attached to it. He maneuvered Slow Dancer with expertise and sidestepped to the right as it sunk into the damp ground. A proportionally square crucifix was next. He and his horse ducked their heads and narrowly avoided its horizontal trajectory. He had almost reached his target, but a great wall of flame forced him to come to a halt. Then the holy fire began to move'' towards'' him. He attempted to reverse and move away, but the chained whip flawlessly glided through the air and wrapped itself around Slow Dancer's leg. Richter's plan to distract Johnny and overtake him was a success. He began to pull on Slow Dancer in the hopes of tipping it over. Johnny became distressed from the teetering flame slowly engulfing his equally worried horse. The spin on his finger then immediately changed to focus on an axis around his finger. Using his unfired fingers, he unleashed two bullets on the halfway point of the Vampire Killer. Richter scoffed at the sight, but what he hadn't seen was the hole made from the bouncing chain form voids that accelerated like cars on a track. One hole got to Richter's whipping hand and fired, making him lose his grip and clueless as ever. Slow Dancer tip-tapped its hooves together to become free from its holy bindings. It ran away from the now dying fire to find a point to where it could turn around to challenge its opponents once more. Richter's attention was paid entirely to the remaining void. It was creeping up his arm and in the direction of his heart. Believing it to be tangible, he grabbed a knife and attempted to stab it through his shirt. The moment he did, the void was immediately over the knife like a layer and popped, breaking the blade into pieces. Shrapnel cut his shirt and the right side of Richter's face that had been looking down, annoying him greatly. The aggressive, pursuing noises of a horse got closer and closer by the second as Richter was still in reaction to the fragmented weapon. Johnny got close enough to where he took aim with his newly unleashed power of Tusk ACT2. Richter only looked up at his face, instead of the rotating bullet in his finger, and smirked confidently. Johnny heard a faint whistling noise that was following him. Combined with the look, his head put the pieces together like a puzzle. He immediately snapped back to take aim at the pursuer, but all he was met with was a smack to the head with the crucifix. The cross was a boomerang too?! The blunt force left Johnny's mind at a blank. He was as temporarily lifeless as a human vegetable. His vulnerable body slumped to the side and fell from Slow Dancer's saddle. Richter caught him like a cowboy's lasso on cattle and dragged him forward with the utmost might. He grabbed Johnny by his shirt when he was close enough. "You'll regret that.", Richter muttered in petty revenge for his damaged face. His hand released him, and Richter bashed Johnny's face with his knee just before he landed, waking him up. Johnny's body rolled across the dirt. The paraplegic instinctively used the might of his Spin to glide across the ground and retain balance. Whether he liked it not, Johnny had just tacitly revealed one of his greatest weaknesses. Richter was too close to engage with the Vampire Killer, so he pulled an ax from the inside of his coat. He lunged toward the sitting opponent and made an overhead swing. Johnny embued his fingers with the Spin once again, challenged the might of Belmont, and chopped at the ax. The high rotation was capable of clashing against the steel! Johnny put more might into his forearm, causing the metal to split and render it useless in combat. Richter was too stunned at the ridiculous feat, Johnny had the time to slash with his other rotating hand. It was so sharp that it cut through his pants and scraped his thigh. Richter, shocked by the pain, backflipped at a long enough range to consider his options. If he was too close, he would risk cuts, as his bleeding leg proves his theory. If he was too far and used the whip, he has to face that unknown ability that could damage him even if he deflected it! He smirked with one solution, the only solution, that had worked before. He pulled another ax from the other side of his interior coat. However, this projectile had a glow to it. In fact... Richter himself had a strange aura! "Is this his 'Stand' at work?!", Johnny questioned himself. The weapon in the vampire killer's hand grew in size to about the length of a Halberd. Then he chucked it like a scythe disc. Johnny's agility and gliding bested the ax, but as he flew back, his eyes widened at what he witnessed. It looked as if several other axes were being ejected from the main one! A regularly sized flying guillotine was homing on Johnny. Panicked, he used one of his hands to make a loud whistle to call his horse as he attempted to deflect the oncoming wave with his other. Slow Dancer, waiting patiently in the background, perked at the call of its master and ran. Richter stood still as he witnessed the galloping beast graciously run for Johnny's aid. "So I guess you want some too, huh?", Richter mocked. With another ax already in his hand, he threw it, aiming for the very center of the steed's skull. Slow Dancer did not hesitate, nor did it waver. It confidently strode, continuing to fearlessly ignore the projectile. Its very trust in Johnny was worth its time, as a speeding nail bullet shattered just before it was capable of piercing skin. Richter looked back in disbelief. Johnny was avoiding or deflecting everything that came at him! His diverted attention was responded to with Slow Dancer making a fast U-turn and delivering a powerful kick to his precious jawline. Richter had been launched farther away as Johnny aimed himself to get back on his horse. Richter tumbled angrily. A patch of the dirt hanging on Slow Dancer's hoof attached itself when he was attacked. Was this just a coincidence, or is that horse insulting him as if it means to declare its intelligence? Richter felt as if he was being underestimated. He wanted to bridle and violently knock off that horse's bridle! However, his knowledge of his own rash mistakes was not unprecedented. As Johnny steered toward him, he hatched a plan. "Whoever this guy is, he '''needs' that horse for something. I could tell by the way he moved around that something was definitely wrong with his legs. If it's his only way to aim properly...", Richter pondered to himself, grabbing a bottle from his side, "...then I'll just have to render it useless!" The aura formed once again, and as Richter crushed the glass bottle to piece with his hand, a powerful, blinding beam shot to the sky and through the clouds. Johnny's vision slowly came back to its perfect 20/20 clarity. The moment Richter stood in the same position, he immediately went to aim for the headshot. Energy enveloped his fingers, but a massive lightning strike struck in the position between the two combatants. Slow Dancer rose on its hind legs in shock. Johnny's aim was ruined, and that's not all; heavy rain blinded his view. Richter was no longer in the same spot he was prior. This was his devastating (only to the undead) Hydro Storm! Slow Dancer galloped through the forest in search of its enemy. The ground was transforming into wed mud and becoming more difficult to navigate through by the second. Johnny grabbed an assorted bunch of herbs from his coat and chewed them down. His imaginary rectangular reticles were completely obscured by the heavy rain. He became somewhat panicked as his depth perception remained low. Then, a long chain seemingly appeared from nowhere and repeatedly struck his horse across the face and upper body. Slow Dancer recoiled in the hopes of escaping, but the deep mud limited the speed of its movement. Johnny located the source of the whip swings that bruised his precious pet. Richter shamelessly revealed his location and was now rapidly approaching him with a running start. As Johnny used his best ability to take aim, Richter clicked an object hidden in the depths of his coat pocket. Nail bullets cut through the air viciously towards Richter. However, in Richter's new perspective, the bullets were continually slowing down to a near stop. Johnny is clueless to the fact that Richter had slowed down time itself! The intense rain had reduced to a mere drizzle. Richter slid underneath one nail bullet, and using his momentum, launched himself in the air to avoid the second one that had ripped through the air underneath the first one. Richter's trajectory gracefully allowed him to land a high kick on Johnny, knocking him off of the wounded Slow Dancer. Johnny was blitzed! "'It's almost as if his 'reaction time' had suddenly gone through the roof!", he hopelessly realized. Richter had used the remaining time he had left to his advantage. He ruthlessly unleashed the Vampire Killer in a flurry of whips that assaulted the still airborne Johnny further and further. His clothes were torn, his skin damaged and cut, and completely vulnerable now that the horse out of the equation. As time resumed to its normal flow to Richter, he turned to his right and flailed his weapon. The spiked tip of the chain rose and looped around Johnny's neck like a noose. The grip tightened, choking him. Richter pulled back, and Johnny's helpless body was reeled toward him like a fish caught on a hook. When the crippled body was close enough, Richter grabbed him with his free arm and pinned him down to the ground below him. Johnny coughed as he struggled against the dominant force on top of him. The energy of the Spin wrapped about his fingertips as did his hands glow. Richter stomped his foot down on his hand. "Any wrong move...", Richter revealed another knife from the seemingly infinite void of his coat, "...and you'll be done for. I suggest you put whatever you pull away.". Johnny's cough had weakened. "'''I was never trying to aim 'at you'. If my heart is wavering, I don't shoot!", Johnny whispered. Richter looked puzzled, and then his inner feelings became anxious as Johnny's free arm swiftly moved and fired. Richter blindly stabbed downward, but barely pierced Johnny's skin as he saw what he shot. Johnny Joestar... shot himself! "What the hell? This guy's insane!?" Richter thought to himself. As he stood flabbergasted, he remained paralyzed as Johnny's body began to swirl and disappear like water through a tub drain. Johnny's entire being was swallowed into a void of unknown origin. The blood of Belmont blenched backward. "Or maybe '''I'm' going insane!" He tried to stab the hole to experiment with its properties. It immediately broke apart into small bits of metal. Wherever his assailant went, it doesn't like anything else coming after it, it seemed. Richter stood up, whip in hand, and cautiously patrolled the area surrounding him. From the entrance to the thicket of the forest, on the side of a tree, a vortex appeared from nothingness. A hand, Johnny's hand, emerged from the infinite space from within the void. It steadily readied its index finger, now with a fully regrown fingernail, preparing to strike. When the right spot showed itself, it made its shot. Richter heard and reacted to the sudden noise with the quickest movement he could make, but it was not quick enough. '''ZING!' The bullet ripped through the air and penetrated his hip. The force was immensely powerful. Richter lost his balance and flew backward, but adjusted his body to land back on his feet immediately. Johnny's hand was now an obvious target. Richter, holding his bleeding side, whipped in the direction of the source. The Vampire Killer's tipper grew closer, but Johnny's hand instantaneously shrunk back into its hole and disappeared before it could be whipped. Richter, temporarily defeated, heard a slight shuffling of bushed behind him. His patience had worn thin! He violently threw his whip around his body. The spiked metal shredded the still damp grass and leaves below. Any weak branches were decimated to reveal the location clearly under the moonlight. Another disappearing void! Richter grew agitated, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip. The slightest sound made Richter jump and preemptively tossing any viable weapon in the near direction. It was either his imagination or a random woodland creature that ran away in reaction. After the fight against his own mind, he was almost out of breath from the panicked attack. "How could he attack me as just a hand!?", he irrationally mumbled. He had to calm his mind before- ZING! ZING! Richter's alert behavior allowed him to react on time! Two more bullets pierced the night sky. Richter pushed his body down to a slant to avoid one that grazed his shoulder. The second one had been deflected by the chain of his whip. "That's because he can't be!", Richter realized with clarity. He witnessed the unbelievable sight with his very own eyes. The shots came from above him, and what he saw was the hand underneath a flying hawk that was circling the clear skies above him. The hand's void was located on its belly, still making precise movements. The hawk descended with swift speeds and caught a wounded rabbit that was hiding in the brush. When the avian picked it up by the beak, Richter noticed that it had been wounded with a bullet of some sort. Johnny had used nature to his advantage! CRRAK! Richter winced in sudden pain. He had forgotten all about the ability of ACT2, and Johnny activated its abilities on his knee, forcing him to kneel down. Richter grabbed two crucifixes from his coat and threw them in random directions. Richter, despite his predicament, remained optimistic "You can't just hide in a void!", Richter shouted, "You have to at least see to know where you're aiming. And that means..." Another hand appeared on the ground below, but the whirring sounds gave Richter an audio clue. ZING! Richter sidestepped the bullet, and what it hit instead was the cross coming back towards Richter. It had already crashed into the projectile, rendering it useless to travel back and damage Richter again! Using his strong leg, the vampire slayer leaped into the air and whipped in the direction opposite of the hand. "...you have to be close enough to get a clear view of the shot!" Richter threw the whip down with excellent force. The impact scattered away dead leaves and struck a hiding Johnny, his torso damaged and contorted from the vortex below him. Johnny's pain caused him to shoot the rest of the nail bullets in the deployed hand, damaging only a tree nearby to Richter. Johnny's body quickly traveled through the dimensional pocket. The Belmont's keen eyes were aware of the now moving bullet holes homing towards him. Determined to win, Richter sprinted away with aimless direction. His run was stunted due to his injury, yet he limped anyway despite great pain. A Belmont's determination is bested by no other! Johnny no longer hid, revealing himself clearly. "Tusk 'ACT3'! Go!", Johnny made a battle cry. Various bullets were fired from any direction that his ability allowed him to. He used all of his possible nail bullets in his unused hand to aim either at Richter or the ground before him. The enveloping voids that chased Richter began to circle him and trap him in. Richter halted once he assessed his situation. He tightened the whip on his hand and used his remaining strength to leap once again. Aura enveloped his very being; strong enough to keep him above ground. Now the ability of ACT2 was, for now, useless. The lurking jockey remained still and in confusion. Richter had unleashed some type of war cry. To him, he either finally lost it completely or he's having a temper tantrum. The ground shook beneath him. Slow Dancer was way out of reach, hell, he didn't even know where it went! The ground separated, and from the depths of the Earth emerged a giant crucifix. Johnny sat in awe. "What the hell is this?" GRAND CROSS! Like a flurry of punches straight from a boxer, a sudden tidal wave of similar crosses erupted from the ground into the sky above. The locations and timing of the emerging weapons were entirely random. Entire trees were being uprooted with ease as the ground becomes forever damaged. Johnny panicked; Richter had played the endgame. "If these things keep coming out, they can attack me and 'rip me' straight from my body!", Johnny reformed his entire body out from the vortex, "And if I hide in the hole, I could be forced into the 'stratosphere'! I have to keep my body together before-'''" Like clockwork, an energized cross of vengeance emerged behind Johnny, hooking him by his clothes, and sending him upwards. Johnny squirmed as he was launched several miles per hour into the air. He tried to rip the clothes with his nail cutters, but he had used them all up! One single nail was left, near completion, on his index finger that he could preserve in the amount of time he had. He hastily took off his jacket and fell. The problem now is survival. If Johnny could land, he believed he may be able to send himself into a hole just as he did before with ACT3! He surveyed the obstacles below him. Cross, cross, knife, cross, cr- ''knives?!'' Richter had already landed seconds prior. The effects of ACT2 had naturally worn off, making him safe to zone out in the air as crosses still flew to the limitless skies above. He had used his item crash to continuously send knives in his direction until the cross or the knives cut him to pieces. Belmont minced further as his aim grew more precise with each throw. Johnny, like an acrobat, used the surrounded crosses to swing from one rising platform to the other in an attempt to avoid the onslaught. On one of the swing, Johnny's grip slipped, and his agile movements became an easy target. Two knives found themselves home to Johnny's shoulder, and one to his hip. There was one final knife that landed a devastating blow, just underneath and behind his own heart. His balance became uncontrollable, and he fell down in a rapid spin. Richter, considering a job done, waited patiently for the remainders to finish what he started. As Johnny became a sitting (or a falling) duck, descending faster and faster, he made his final thoughts. "'''I've been bested. But... this is..." His eyes closed; his body limp. In Richter's perspective, two final crosses concluded the storm. One obscured Richter's view in front of him as the other one ascended behind and seemed to rise where Johnny was. When the final cross no longer obscured Richter's vision, it became clear. Johnny was lacking something very important: his legs! The Cross had seemingly cut him in half! Johnny's descent continued to accelerate as if unaltered. Richter became filled with pride and the thrill of victory. He quickly limped towards the falling soon-to-be-corpse, Vampire Killer in hand, and a strong aura emitting from his body. His metallic whip seemed to change as if it was now made of flames. One final item crash! He swung his whip like a lasso, patiently waiting for the right time just as Johnny was close enough to be delivered the final blow. A few seconds pass, and he throws with it the utmost might. The flaming chain flew like a comet towards its target. It reached close enough! With the power of the mighty weapon of the Belmonts, even a large monster would be decimated to mere limbs! Then... why didn't it hit!? Richter's eyes widened. Johnny was more than awake, he just shot a nail bullet! The recoil was strong enough to finally send the Joestar back to the ground flailing. The ball-end of the whip swung itself backward, teeming with immense amounts of energy, before suddenly exploding! There was no trace left behind. Richter's mind was at a total loss. Then, the first segment of the chain met the same fate. Then the other. And the other! It was a neverending cycle of destruction leading right towards the hilt. It accelerated bit by bit. Richter's aura grew to its ultimate power in a hasty attempt to understand the situation. Numerous chain links were now destroyed a second. "Stop!", Richter yelled, shutting his eyes in fear. ...One second passed. Richter opened his eyes. A single chain link and the hilt remain. Time had stopped completely thanks to Richter's handy stopwatch he had used prior. Now he had time to look at the cause. It made itself very clear: a pink, humanoid figure with fists. Richter examined the being closer to understand how or what it did to his now destroyed weapon. But as Richter examined closer, it had almost seemed like the being was twitching... in stopped time! ORA! The unknown figure suddenly unleashed an uppercut that was previously delayed by the stoppage of time! The blow luckily whiffed. Richter immediately backflipped to avoid its flurry of blows. ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! The being began to rapidly punch toward Richter in the hopes of hitting it. When it had realized that it was too far away, it had stopped and only waited for the passage of time to continue normally. "I don't know what the hell you are, but it looks like you aren't going to reach me anytime soon.", the slayer of Vampires and men alike scoffed. Richter was unaware, but this was the immense power of Tusk ACT4! Time continued to flow normally. The remainder of the Vampire Killer fell before succumbing and being absolutely destroyed. Richter was disappointed that his very weapon had been a victim, but at least the fight was over. "Well,", Richter stood as straight as his injured body allowed him and turned back towards the direction of the stolen corpse, "I guess that leaves only one more problem..." "Yeah... you.", a familiar voiced echoed. Richter recognized the voice immediately and turned back in disbelief. Johnny Joestar, alive, well, and... standing?! As he gawked, the infinitely spreading energy lurked beneath Richter's very feet. Richter immediately reached for a projectile, but an overwhelming source of power suddenly ambushed him! He knelt once more in great pain. He felt nauseous... as if he had been spun several times around in a chair! He looked at his hand, and then his arm, and then the rest of him. It had continually opening pores with blue rotating lines of energy circling his entire body. He was absolutely clueless. "How on God's Earth did you...!?", Richter could only gasp as he was overtaken by the immense power of Tusk. ---- Minutes Prior There was one final knife that landed a devastating blow, just underneath and behind his own heart. His balance became uncontrollable, and he fell down in a rapid spin. His balance became uncontrollable, and he fell down in a rapid spin. He fell down in a rapid '''spin'!'' "I've been bested. But... this is...", Johnny could feel the disturbance in the air. The cross was coming towards him, but his final fingernail was too few seconds away from being able to save himself. On the contrary, his toenails have yet to move at all! Johnny tilted his leg at a natural enough pace to where it wouldn't disturb his movements, and his shoe burst open as a bullet crashed into his leg. ACT3's ability took place, sucking his lower half into a vortex that had avoided being dismembered. "This is... the perfect movement to unleash the 'Infinite Rotation'!", Johnny boastfully exclaimed to himself. As he heard the final disturbance of a small object coming in his direction, it was only a matter of the final shot that had just now finished growing. ---- "Tusk is 'infinite'. You've already 'lost', sorry to say.", Johnny stood triumphantly. Richter drew deep breaths in exhaustion. "I'll never give in to the likes of you!", Richter quickly pulled a knife from his pocket and threw it. However, the knife had slowed down as it further progressed toward Johnny, who stood absolutely still. Suddenly, an unknown force caused its very molecular structure to flip and reverse its trajectory. Richter was too baffled to react in time! The slowed to now speeding knife entered its way through the bottom portion of Richter's neck. He tumbled back, writhing because of the lethal infliction. As his body moved back, his entire cell structure was forced to spin back into its original position where he stood before. He was confused, hopeless, and his senses were fading. "People like you... don't belong in this world!", Richter gasped. His pores were opening and tearing more and more like thin paper. "That corpse... it has a great danger nobody understands!", Richter pleaded. Johnny walked to his left, staring directly at his dying foe along the way. "You may be 'right'. Then again, there could always be hypothetically 'worse', right?", Johnny argued. "I am completely 'aware' of what I want out of the corpse. And I will continue to fight until I either have it or I'm dead. The only reason I'm here today is that of the corpse, and I intend to achieve my goals." As Johnny explained his perspectives and philosophy, he grabbed the other cross that Richter had left behind when deflecting his bullets. The cross began to emit strange energies with a rotating axis orbiting it. "Yet you don't understand! I myself have fallen victim to madness for it! It has to be eliminated for the greater good so that no one can bear its consequences!", Richter countered Johnny's ideas. "Don't worry, I'll 'let you go' of my Spin. This crucifix has an 'opposite' rotation attached to it; negating your affliction." Richter had a small sigh of relief, but it seemed Johnny hadn't finished speaking. He slammed the cross into the ground, and it began to rapidly rotate like a tire. "Though, I can't say you'll 'live'." Johnny turned his back to spare his eyes of what comes next. "Farewell.", Johnny quietly bid his match adieu. As Johnny casually walked away, the cross violently rushed toward Richter like a chainsaw to a horror movie victim. As his own weapon drew closer, Richter admitted his own defeat. "Man, I should've brought Alucard with me..." The crucifix, with its sharp rotation and blitzing speeds, negated the Infinite Rotation cast on Richter in exchange for blasting through his chest. The recoil was too strong for the seventh heir of House Belmont to be sent flying before his body turned red... and then turning to blood and ash. An ironic death for a man of God. duhna da duhna da duhna Results (Chuck Berry - Johnny B. Goode) G: Hang on, I gotta call the Morrises and give 'em the news. W: This match-up has insanely weird perspectives, and what you believe can easily make one outcome deter the other. G: Castlevania lore is insanely weird, and about half of the tales aren't even necessarily canon! I can already hear some of you going-''' "But Richter beat Dracula, and Dracula killed the Grim Reaper of TIME!" 'G: And that's true. But that was in the Castlevania Judgement, a crossover fighting game, and you gotta be one hell of an optimist to say that's canon. Some people even debate the scene in Dracula Chronicles X where he made a black hole in his castle. But not only is that even ''harder to determine, but it's also sharing the same canon spot with the original. It's not clarified which one is actually correct, and only one of those games has the mentioned feat. W: How we determined the results of this matchup was without powerscaling, as both Richter and Johnny's stances are highly controversial of whether or not who they scale to (Dracula always using the full power of Castlevania | THE WORLD being as strong as the original The World) is justified and true. We also threw aside any non-canon crossover games like Eyes of Heaven and Castlevania Judgement. If we did include these, it'd be really shaky and cause too many arguments and loopholes to talk about, so it's best to leave it this way if not just simply mention them as we did before. G: And without these in the mix, Johnny and Richter are extremely close. Both of them are capable of shattering walls and wall-size creatures, can bullet/arrow time, and have about the same durability in relation. What it came down to wasn't who was faster, stronger, tougher; it came down to whose abilities and techniques were better. W: Richter can probably dodge Johnny's nail bullets without fail. He can do more consistent long-range damage, and he also has a greater Area of Effect range with his item crashes, especially with Hydro Storm and Grand Cross. The ability to slow down and stop time was also at his advantage to help avoid Johnny's only effective means of attack. "But Richter can't see Stands! Shouldn't he already lose?!" W: The problem with the Stand argument is yes, Richter can't see traditional Stands, but Tusk itself acts in the form of bullets, even ACT4. So while maybe the punchghost is invisible to Richter, the bullet itself isn't, meaning Richter can react. The other ACTs don't involve themselves in battle either, so those aren't issues that hold Richter's chances back. G: Johnny was better at pressuring and trapping and was definitely better at a closer range because of how Johnny can apply the Spin. But the fact that he had to recharge his nails meant he was more susceptible to being whipped like it's Ancient Egypt. And even if he can or can't walk, he can still move around by using his bullets to glide on the ground to run away. And it's definitely faster than just jogging down the road. W: But the most important question was: Can Richter avoid ACT4? And the answer is, as you probably guessed from the results, '''no'. There is no possible way that he could avoid it, nor would he be able to prevent it from affecting him.'' G: ACT4 can go anywhere and everywhere possible. That's why they call it the INFINITE rotation. It even pierces through time itself, which was Richter's only real possible way to avoid its attacks. If it hit the Vampire Killer, the ground, even the sky, it'll endlessly pursue him until he's gotten hit. And once he's hit, it's game over. "But doesn't Johnny lose ACT4 the moment he's off his horse?" G: We've been shown two separate times where Johnny was still, and ACT4 was still out. Call it lazy writing or plot shenanigans, that's 2 for 3 in how many times it showed up in the actual series. Fighting ACT4 wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when. W: It is possible that Richter can determine that Johnny is or was paraplegic and that he was reliant on a horse for an unknown reason, whether it be for his Stand or for the assumed inability to walk, but he couldn't know about the secret to his power. ACT4 was Johnny's key to victory. G: Or maybe he just lost because he tried to use the power of Christ kill a man with Christ literally in his body? When it comes down to it, this battle just didn't spin in Richter's favor. W: The winner is '''Johnny Joestar'.'' Category:Arigarmy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Family Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Castlevania' Themed Death Battles Category:'Konami vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music